Bicycling is becoming more popular in as both an amateur and professional sport for some and as a form of recreation and exercise for others. As the interest in biking increases so has the demand for lighter bikes. Aluminum and graphite fiber materials are of interest to the bicycle industry because they offer lightweight and high strength as is discussed in an article entitled "Aluminum and Carbon Fiber, Aerospace Materials Propel Cycling into the `90`s," BDS, Bicycle Dealers Showcase, October 1986, pages 10 to 15 wherein the concerns with present composite frame sets for bicycles is discussed. The effect of drag on various components of a bicycle is discussed in an article entitled "Aerodynamic Overhaul," June 87, pages 72 to 79 of BICYCLING magazine which also discloses the very keen interest in improving performance of bicycling from bicycle construction to bicycle clothing and protective gear to rider position or posture during bicycling.